


洋娃娃和小熊跳舞

by Perch517



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perch517/pseuds/Perch517
Summary: 大概是一个回到过去变成小熊的童话故事。
Kudos: 3





	洋娃娃和小熊跳舞

洋娃娃和小熊跳舞

【没有逻辑，私设如山，ooc预警，注意避雷】

（小甜饼，五千字左右，后面还有第二段故事，看心情填坑。）

（大概是一个回到过去变成小熊，自己和自己玩的故事。）

（吃甜食什么是我乱编的！职业球员食草动物怎么可能喜欢吃甜食划掉划掉。）

——————

距离圣诞节还有一周，整个城市已经完全笼罩在圣诞节的氛围里了。

圣诞树和彩灯随处可见，烤箱里的姜饼散发着浓郁的香气，一些门上已经挂好了红绿两色的圣诞花环，商店橱窗里的圣诞礼品亮晶晶的，闪烁着耀眼的光芒。一些小孩子已经提早互换了圣诞卡片，而大孩子们也在为圣诞晚会准备着节目。每个人都忙忙碌碌的，整个城镇笼罩在节日即将到来的欢乐里。

—————————

Manuel的圣诞愿望早就准备好了，可他没有把这个愿望告诉爸爸妈妈。

这不是一个爸爸妈妈能解决的问题，这个愿望得等圣诞老人来实现。

“Manu！”哥哥在楼下大声地喊他。

“来了！”Manuel匆匆抓起毛线帽冲下楼。

“你干嘛穿新毛衣？这件最好留到圣诞节那天穿，这是妈妈新给你织的。”哥哥看着他红绿相间的新毛衣皱皱眉头说。

这确实是一件好看的毛衣，蓝色打底，有精细的红绿白三色花纹和金色的星星，中间是一只很可爱的红鼻子驯鹿。妈妈织这件毛衣花了好长时间，原本他以为是作为圣诞礼物的，可是Manu说他想要别的，于是就提前给了弟弟。

“我会套好旧外套的。”Manu的脸上写满了坚定“我保证不弄脏它。”

“好吧。”Marcel知道弟弟很喜欢这件毛衣，也知道只要他打定主意，没人能让他回心转意。他只好无奈地摇摇头，再三叮嘱：“穿好外套，热了也不可以脱！还有，离雪地远一点！”

不得不说，Manu穿这件毛衣确实很漂亮，红绿色确实很衬他的金发，而Manu的可爱也被这件毛衣放大了。虽然他平常也可爱到老是被大一点的调皮鬼叫“洋娃娃”“小女孩”，这时候，他就得挥舞拳头告诉他们闭嘴。

学校附近的空地上积雪被清扫过，露出一个小小的空地来，这是他们经常来踢球的地方————当然，如果有雪的话就更好了，他们可以踢一会儿球再打一会儿雪仗。

Marcel和Manu到的时候，已经有几个大一点的孩子在空地上踢起来了，他们隔得老远就喊道：“Marcel！快点！等你们好久了！”

“来了！”Marcel高声回答着，边跑过去。Manu则气喘吁吁地跟在他身后。

“带好手套，Manu，快点。”哥哥推推弟弟的肩，看着他不情不愿地带起手套。“好了，我答应你送你一双球鞋，就是上个月我新收到的那双。”

“太大了，我又穿不下”Manu嘟嘟囔囔地戴上手套，揉了揉冻得通红的鼻子。“过一会儿你得来守门！说好了的！”

小Manu平常训练时守门确实很认真，但这并不代表他游戏时也那么喜欢守门，再说，这又是和一群比他大的孩子一起踢球。过了没多久，他已经被进了三个。

Marcel则在弟弟哭鼻子之前接过了守门员的位置，他没戴手套，反正Manuel的手套他也带不下。而Manu兴奋到手套都没摘，就迫不及待地冲到前场了。

踢了一会儿球，其中一个孩子建议去打雪仗，哥哥和他的同学们商量好玩到天黑，可是Manu不想去，虽然他也很想打雪仗，但是周围的雪已经化了一点，脏脏的。再说，他不想弄湿新毛衣。

“你先回家吧，告诉妈妈我一会儿回去。”Marcel忙着从地上捧起雪搓成团，他把围巾打了个死结甩在身后，没戴手套的手冻得通红。

Manu抽了抽被冻出来的鼻涕，把小一点的毛线手套给了哥哥“这个你还可以带得下，我要先回去了。”这是他第二新的手套，递出去的时候他稍微有一点心疼。哥哥向他挥了挥手，叮嘱他回家的时候小心一点不要乱逛。

—————————

家里的窗户散发出暖黄的灯光，妈妈在厨房忙碌着，她一边把布丁放进烤箱一边对推开门的小儿子说“Manu，放好外套，去洗个澡，你爸爸下班我们就开饭了。”

Manu换好拖鞋跑进浴室，迅速脱下外套————刚刚被冻得麻木的四肢恢复了一点温度————他觉得袖口有一点潮！

果然，新毛衣的袖口湿了一圈，有一点发黑的痕迹。肯定是扑第二球的时候外套被蹭起来了，Manu懊恼地想。

用了不少热水和肥皂，他花了好半天时间才勉强把那块黑色洗掉了。小小的Manu拧干毛衣是很费劲的，袖口还是滴着水，他偷偷溜回房间，把毛衣挂在椅背上，希望它能尽快干。

下楼的时候妈妈正端着盘子往餐厅走，爸爸已经坐好了，哥哥则一边往嘴里塞松饼一边忙着打开电视。

“Marcel！先洗手！”妈妈放下盘子叉着腰。哥哥吐了吐舌头溜去洗手，路过Manu的时候他轻轻撞了撞弟弟，“明天，等明天我就把鞋刷好。”

妈妈做的烘肉卷很好吃，香料和油脂散发着迷人的香气，但是Manu更喜欢布丁，软软的甜甜的。蜂蜜和牛奶可能是世界上最配的两样东西。

小Manu身上暖暖的，胃里也被布丁、烘肉卷、炒蛋和番茄意面填满了。这可比下午在室外的寒风里吹得脸通红舒服多了。可Manu还是很喜欢踢球，尤其是做外场球员，传球接球、抢断射门，一切都太有趣了。他还是有点兴奋，穿着毛绒拖鞋在客厅里跑来跑去。哥哥则被妈妈抓到厨房帮忙洗碗。

圣诞节前的最后一场是主场比赛。爸爸正在给几个同事打电话，看看能不能调个班，好腾出时间去看球。毕竟，他已经被两个孩子催了好几天了。

“Manu，收好你的泰迪熊。很晚了，该上床睡觉了。”

他不太情愿地抱着泰迪熊和爸爸道过晚安上楼进屋。

关上房门打开灯的一瞬间他差点儿叫出声——————

他的床上躺着一只小熊！！！！

不是他每年收到的、手上抱着的、床边大大小小的那种玩具泰迪熊，而是一只活的、就像童话故事插图那样的小熊！

这只熊并不大，躺在小Manu的儿童床上也显得小小的，还陷进了软软的被子里，看起来和Manu最大号的泰迪熊差不多大。

和真正的棕熊或者黑熊不一样，这只小熊的毛发是温暖的金棕色，在黄色的灯光下散发着一圈淡淡的香槟色光芒，看起来手感非常柔软。

Manu鼓起勇气走上前，戳了戳小熊一起一伏的小肚子，打断了它睡觉发出的细细的鼾声。

“干嘛。”小熊的声音软软糯糯的，还带一点点拖长了的尾音。它揉揉长长的睫毛，不情不愿地嘟着嘴，睁开眼。

Manu吓了一跳。

这是一只会说话的熊。

今天是愚人节还是他童话故事看多了产生了幻觉？

一只活生生的、会说话的熊哎！

这可比夏天他去动物园看到的傻乎乎的棕熊或者同街区的Anne家里养的比熊犬酷太多了！！

小熊好像也被自己的声音吓了一跳，他彻底清醒过来，从床上跳下来，先是来来回回端详了好久自己毛茸茸的爪子，然后又绕着房间转了几圈。

终于。他坐回床上，用两只小爪子捂住支起来的小耳朵，一副怀疑人生的样子。

Manu呆呆地看着他做完这一切，把毛绒玩具扔到了地板上，走到床边揉了揉小熊的头。

“真的好软嗳！”Manu在心里感叹。他觉得这比起妈妈买的毛绒大衣软多了。不，可能世界上最柔软的东西就是这只小熊的毛了。

“你叫什么名字？你的家在哪儿？你是迷路了吗？”

小Manu觉得这只小熊肯定是找不到回家的路了。至于为什么小熊会莫名其妙出现在他的床上、这只小熊又为什么会说话，这就不在一个八岁孩子的考虑范围之内了。

“我叫Neuer。”小熊揉了揉自己的脑袋，仍旧一副难以置信的样子。“我不知道为什么会这样。”

与此同时，小熊的肚子发出了一声轰鸣。

——————

现在，小熊穿着Manu晾干净的新毛衣，舒舒服服地和Manu并排靠在床上，手里捧着一大盘松饼往嘴里送，嘴边还沾着一点点白色的牛奶。

“我是一只新年小熊，所以我叫Neuer。”Neuer伸出粉色的小舌头舔干净了嘴边的牛奶，开始编故事。

“我本来是在冬眠的，结果街上的烤面包和糖果太香了，我就醒过来了。”小熊往嘴里又塞了一块松软可口的松饼，Manu往他手里递去牛奶。小熊咽下松饼，喝了一口牛奶继续说，

“我也不知道什么时候能回去，我还有很重要的比赛。”

“比赛？”

“啊，就是比谁的圣诞礼物更多更好看。”

差点说漏嘴。

“那你的家在哪儿？要我送你回去吗？”

“我忘记了。”

“那你要怎么回去？”

“我也不知道。”小熊咽下最后一口松饼。“看看接下来会发生什么吧。”

他吃了满满一盘，Manu看着他的小肚子，吃这么多松饼真的不会撑坏吗？

小Manu忧心忡忡，而小熊则完全一幅天塌下来当被盖，顺其自然的样子。

—————————

总而言之，小熊暂时住在Manu家里了，妈妈和爸爸稍微有点担心，不过也对小熊表示了欢迎。哥哥则觉得酷毙了。

“好酷啊！什么时候我们去街边转角Anne家的时候可以带上它！一只比熊算什么！我们家里有一只熊！一只真正的熊哎！”

“Neuer说他不想和太多人接触。”

除了Manu以外，小熊好像不太喜欢和别人说话的样子，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，Manu只好帮他向哥哥解释。

Marcel对这个回答不太满意，但是他也不能把一只熊拖到Anne家里去炫耀。所以他只好抓了抓头，“好吧，那我要去排练圣诞演出了，你在家里陪他吧。”

—————————

小熊和小Manu在花园里的空地踢球玩。Manu想不到的是，小熊愿意让他来踢球而自己来扑。

“很少有人会喜欢守门的。”踢了一会儿，小Manu捋了捋汗湿的头毛抱着球坐到小熊身边。

“我也不喜欢守门。”小熊把手套摘下来放在膝盖上，叹了口气。“还不是因为没得选。”

小Manu感到小熊被忧郁笼罩了。

“要是你也不喜欢守门，可以向圣诞老人许愿。”小Manu很有把握的样子。

“这是你的圣诞愿望吗？”小熊忽然抬起头来很认真地看着他。

Manu舔了舔嘴唇，“我不想当门将的，守门好无聊，被进球就更难受了。我想去踢前锋，去进别人的门而不是等着别人来射门。可是他们总是说守门员是场上最重要的位置，我好好踢的话也很有前途。”

他揉了揉眼睛，“我还是想踢前锋。”

小熊摸了摸Manu的头，“不管圣诞老人能不能实现你的愿望，我可以陪你踢一周球，你可以好好当一周前锋。”

“真的吗，谢谢你！”小Manu的眼睛亮亮的，“那我们可以去和其他人一起踢吗？你来守门？”

小熊撇了撇嘴，勉为其难地说：“好吧，但是今晚我想吃草莓蛋糕。”

“太好了！我去告诉妈妈！”

—————————————

Marcel把同学叫起来陪弟弟踢球。

今天的小Manu各位开心，从这边的球门跑到那边的球门，几个大他两三岁的孩子完全截不住他，不一会儿就被Manu进了球。而他们一边的后场，那只可爱小熊守得格外稳当，还没等进攻球员起脚，球就已经被它断下了。

小Manu的队伍获得了一场零封对手的胜利，大家都想和小熊当朋友请他去守门。而则Manu进了三个球，回家的路上一直喋喋不休地向哥哥说着踢前锋多么快乐。

下午的时候，玩累了的小熊和Manu双双躺在太阳下，金色的阳光照在身上暖洋洋的，天很蓝，风吹在身上特别舒服，空气里有种凛冽的松木香气。

“你想家吗？”Manu之前参加学校夏令营的时候，离开家的时候只感觉到兴奋，可是过了几天，就格外想家。

“还好吧。我以前也经常离开家。”小熊把毛茸茸的爪子放在脑后枕着，“我只是在想我什么时候可以回去。”

“以前我离开家的时候就好想家，想爸爸妈妈和哥哥，你的爸爸妈妈呢？”

“可是你总有一天会离开家的。所有人都是这样，长大了就会离开家。”小熊没有正面回答Manu，而是抛出了另一个问题。

小Manu皱皱鼻子，仿佛吃了什么不喜欢的东西。

“我讨厌长大，所有事情都只能长大了再做。老师说长大了我的拼写就会更好一点，教练说我长大了就可以试试去踢其他位置，爸爸说我再长大一点就可以去北看台，长大要好久好久。”

小熊沉默了好一会儿，好像陷入了某种遥远飘忽的记忆。

“长大还是很快的。”小熊眨了眨眼，坐起来拍了拍旧外套上的灰。

Manu也坐了起来，他闻到了厨房后窗传来的烤鸡的香气。妈妈肯定还烤了草莓蛋糕煎了肉丸！

小熊剥开一颗奶油味的糖果丢到嘴里———是下午踢球的朋友送的————还有巧克力味和蜂蜜味的。

Manu搞不懂小熊为什么这么喜欢吃甜食，不管是甜点还是奶糖或者水果，来者不拒。

它的解释是：“我也不知道为什么这么喜欢吃甜食，可能熊就喜欢吃甜的，这是天生的。再说，平常我很少有吃甜食的机会。”

—————————————

每一天，妈妈都会做很多美食款待这位特殊的小客人。小熊在家里越来越受欢迎，Manu和它天天黏在一起踢球打网球溜冰骑车当然不必多说，Marcel也很喜欢这只小熊，经常带着它和其他孩子一起玩。

爸爸抖着报纸朝妈妈解释道：“谁会不喜欢一只活生生的泰迪熊呢？”

——————————————

三天以后就是平安夜，爸爸找好了朋友，准备带着小家伙们去看球。

“Neuer！你要和我们一起去看球吗？”

小熊眨着大大的眼睛，湿漉漉的眼睛散发出来一点点困惑和迷茫，如果Manu再敏锐一点，可能还可以从里面发现一点受伤和喜悦混杂着的复杂心情。

“走吧！球赛很好看的！爸爸找到了一个特别好的位置！”

带两个小孩子进去看球对爸爸来说不太难，但再带一只小熊进去就有点奇怪了。

哥哥把小熊放在一个很大的书包里，由爸爸背着，小Manu则紧紧地跟在书包后，时不时凑过去和小熊说话。

“你紧张吗？每次我看球都又紧张又兴奋！球赛真是世界上最令人激动的事了！”小Manu兴奋起来就是喜欢一直讲话，“我敢保证你会爱上比赛的！沙尔克04是世界上最好的球队！”

小熊点点头表示同意，然后又小小地叹了口气。

“进去的时候不可以乱窜，人太多了，你们会跑丢的。”

“小熊要乖乖呆在背包里不要出来喔，今天是爆满的场次，这么多人会吓到你的。”

爸爸叮嘱着。

“我才不会被吓到。”小熊撇了撇嘴在心里想，“我见过比这还多得多的人”不过它还是没有提出任何异议。

比赛非常非常激烈，北看台挥舞着的巨大旗帜来回飘飞，抬头望去，每个球迷都举着蓝白色、各式各样的围巾。整个傲赴沙尔克球场完全是一片蓝白色的海洋。

北看台巨大的声浪回荡在整个球场里，如果沙尔克球员持球，他们会用鼓点和呐喊来回应，如果是对手持球，他们会报以漫天的嘘声。

爸爸把小熊放在一边的栏杆边上，将小Manu架在脖子上，Manu附和着声浪，发出阵阵尖叫和欢呼。

球场里震耳欲聋的呐喊、沸腾的汹涌人潮、闪烁着耀眼灯光的夜晚，奔跑、进球、得分、犯规........

这一切的一切都是因为足球。

这是一个属于球队、属于球迷、属于足球的夜晚。

————————————

爸爸把小Manu放在床上，他累得睡着了，卷卷的金发散落在他粉嫩透红的脸蛋上，他眉目间的兴奋还没有褪去，爸爸关上了灯。

小熊没有睡着，他回忆着之前很多很多个类似的夜晚，和之后更多更多的有关足球的夜晚。

事情不是一成不变的，可是有一点并未改变—————除了足球之外再无其它。

—————————————

早上起床的时候小Manu发现它情绪有点低落，牛奶没有喝完，蘸了巧克力酱的面包吃得也很少。

“你不开心吗？”Manu坐在院子里抱着球问小熊，它没有准备要踢球或者是做游戏的样子。

小熊把两只爪子放到他肩上，满脸认真地问小Manu：“能告诉我你的圣诞愿望是什么吗？”

“原来你想知道这个。”Manu耸耸肩，按了按球，又把球拍来拍去，“我想以后成为一名沙尔克的球员，职业球员。”Manu还天真稚嫩的脸上有着很认真的情绪。

小熊知道这个答案，他只是想确定一下。

“你会成为一名职业球员的，最优秀的那种。”小熊肯定地答复道。

“是沙尔克最优秀的球员。”Manu认真地补充了一句。

你是的。小熊在心里说。

“明天就是平安夜了，你准备好圣诞愿望了吗？”Manu问起小熊。

“我的愿望已经实现了。”小熊露出了一个很灿烂的微笑。

这天他们帮爸爸装饰了圣诞树，在树顶放上了一颗最大最漂亮的星星；和哥哥一起跑去学校看大孩子们的圣诞晚会，听了很多首圣诞歌；帮妈妈准备了圣诞节要用的食物，小熊很乖得没有偷吃蜂蜜和糖果。

“这会是一个很棒的圣诞节！”在互道晚安之后Manu对小熊说。

“我同意。这会是一个很棒的圣诞节。”小熊回答到。

———————————

平安夜的清晨，第一缕阳光照进来的时候，小Manu睁开了眼睛。他的新毛衣整齐地晾在椅背上，干净平整没有丝毫污痕和褶皱，是一件崭新的毛衣，上面金色的星星闪着光，红鼻子驯鹿在朝他微笑。

屋子里安安静静，灰尘静悄悄地落在地上。

没有小熊。

卧室里没有、客厅里没有、厨房里没有，花园里也没有。

“小熊回家了。”爸爸妈妈和哥哥这么安慰小Manu。

小熊来得突然也走得突然，就像一场梦。

或许他会很快地、随着年龄的增长忘掉这场梦。

——————————

Neuer睁开眼睛，现在是清晨，手机上的日期是12.21日，还有四天圣诞节，下午的比赛是主场迎战狼堡。

————他好像做了一个特别特别长的梦。


End file.
